Together: Sora and Kairi
by Solar Sisters
Summary: He asks her to marry him. She says yes. He asks her to be dedicated to him forever. She says yes. She asks him if he's ready to be a father. He says no. She says you've got no choice.
1. Marry Me?

**Author's Notes: Okay, so this our first story together! Sora and Kairi are 25. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Marry Me?**

It had been a peaceful day on Destiny Islands. The sun was setting just right over the horizon, and the sky was a luminous orange, indicating that it was dawn. A couple sat on a bench, enjoying the view. They had just had been on a date, with successful results. No-one had gotten upset, soaking wet, burned, rejected, or anything. It was a romantic candle-lit dinner, with only the finest food. No takeaways, pizza, or any kind of junk food.

Kairi had to admit – Sora tried the hardest he could, and he always accomplished his goal.

Sora had to admit – Kairi was worth all the hard work.

They had to admit – life was perfect.

Sora snaked his arm around Kairi's waist. She made no attempt to reject him. In turn, Kairi placed her arm around Sora's waist, and pulled him closer to her. Sora didn't try to scoot away; he accepted it with open arms.

"Kairi..." said Sora, looking at Kairi.

"What now Sora?" moaned Kairi.

"You're the most beautiful girl I ever have set my eyes on," said Sora.

"You've only me as a girlfriend!" replied Kairi.

"That doesn't mean I can't call you beautiful, you gorgeous piece of work." Sora kissed Kairi full on the lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Kairi responded by doing the same. The two sat kissing for quite some time – until they were interrupted.

"Sora and Kairi, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a carriage!"

Sora and Kairi stopped kissing and looked around, annoyed expressions on their faces. Riku came into view, a smirk upon his face. "Riku, I'm gonna kill you for ruining that," threatened Sora. Riku laughed.

"Go ahead – try. I bet you won't!"

"You wanna bet?" Sora smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay boys, don't kill each other! Riku, get out of here!" said Kairi.

"Fine – but I'll be back later!" With that, Riku walked off, smiling at the pair. Sora turned back to Kairi.

"Now… Where were we? Ooh, I think I know…" said Sora. He then did something unexpected.

"Will you marry me?" asked Sora, getting on one knee and pulling out a ring, looking happily at Kairi, Sora knew he had chose the right decision. Kairi squealed. "Yes, I will! Oh Sora, you've made me the happiest woman in all the worlds!" Kairi jumped into Sora's arms, knocking him other. Luckily, he still had the ring in his hand, and so slipped it on Kairi's finger. Kairi smiled, and looked at the ring. She then kissed Sora passionately. Sora kissed back, even more passionately.

Kairi had to admit – she _was_ the luckiest woman in all the worlds.

Sora had to admit – he was the luckiest _man_ in all the worlds.

They had to admit – they were the luckiest people in all the worlds.

**CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE**

**Author's Notes from Amy: ****Well, we hope you enjoyed that first chapter, but it's not over yet! No, it's only just begun!**

**Author's Notes from Halina:** **RAIDERSRULE76 IF YOU ARE READING THIS, PLEASE TRY NOT TO BE HARSH OR WE WILL KILL YOU**!


	2. Fights?

**Author's Notes: Some mysteries happen' this chapter. And Riku is seriously OOC… In some parts anyway.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Fights?**

The next morning, Sora awoke with his arms round Kairi's waist. He glanced over at the time. It was 5am. Sora closed his eyes again, but heard a noise. He gazed over at the window in confusion, and then slowly retrieved his arms, being careful not to wake Kairi. Sora quickly got changed, summoned his Keyblade, and then ran out the room. He tiptoed down the stairs, and then quietly opened the door. He clicked it shut behind him, and muttered, "I'm glad Kairi didn't wake up." Sora walked away from his house, scanning for signs of any trouble. The sun was only beginning to rise, so it was still a little bit dark. Sora looked behind bushes, bins, trees, anything - but couldn't find any signs of trouble. Sora raised his eyebrows in confusion, but shrugged it off, and began to walk back to his house.

"Oh Soora," came Riku's happy voice. Sora sharply turned round – but there was no Riku.

"Riku? Where are you? It's 5am in the morning!" yelled Sora, forgetting that everybody was still in bed.

"Hey, keep it down! We're tryin' to sleep here!" angrily yelled somebody.

"Oops," said Sora. He then started to walk back to his house again, praying he hadn't woken Kairi up. Unfortunately, he did.

"What were you doing? I just woke up, and didn't find you there!" yelled Kairi, clad in a night gown, and a silky dressing gown. She had her hands on her hips. "Well, I heard this noise, and I went to find out what it was," said Sora.

"Ha-ha!" laughed Riku hysterically appearing from behind some bins. Sora glanced at Riku, then back at Kairi.

"I think we should get in the house now!" Sora cried, pushing Kairi into the house. "You suck Riku!" Sora then slammed the door shut.

"_Finally!_ We can get some sleep now!" someone shouted. Kairi opened the door.

"You're welcome!" she cried, a smile on her face.

"Man, what's up with Riku? He's acting really weird, don't cha think?" inquired Sora.

"Yeah... Maybe he can't get to sleep, or something. We should maybe ask him later. But for now... I think you know what I want," said Kairi, and with her last words, she ran her finger gently down Sora's shirt. Sora got the idea. He picked Kairi up under her legs, and carried her off to the bedroom. Sora gently set down Kairi on the bed, and she smirked up at him.

Riku, being the crazy person he is being at the moment, climbed onto the trampoline Sora and Kairi randomly had, and started jumping to catch a glimpse of Sora and Kairi in the bedroom. Kairi ripped off Sora's shirt, and Sora took off his pants and underwear, leaving him naked. Kairi glanced down and giggled. "Oh Sora… I didn't know it was _that_ big," she said teasingly. Sora smiled, and leaned down, his lips touching Kairi's lips.

"Ewwww!" cried Riku. Sora and Kairi stopped kissing, and looked out the window. Sora blushed, and covered himself, while Kairi sat up, looking incredibly pissed off. When Sora finally got his clothes on, he walked to the window, and opened it, the window hitting Riku on the head. He fell to the ground, placing a hand on his head. "Go away Riku! It's 5:30am in the morning!"

Riku groaned. "Sora, do me a favour. Shut up!"

"Why don't you!" yelled Sora.

"Piss off to bed!" yelled a neighbour.

"Why don't you piss off?" Riku yelled back.

"You piss off!" cried the neighbour.

"Shut up Adam!" shouted Riku.

"Leave Adam alone!" yelled a female voice.

"You shut up as well, Belle!" cried Riku.

Sora was laughing his head off. He couldn't take any more, and shut the window, turning back to Kairi. "Shall we?" asked Sora, raising an eyebrow. Kairi turned lay down and turned away from Sora. She pulled the covers over and closed her eyes. "Sorry Sora, but I'm just too tired to have sex right now. Maybe later." Sora was disappointed, but he understood. Besides, he didn't want to push Kairi into having sex with him. Sure, it wouldn't be the first time they would have had sex, but Sora had to admit; having sex felt great!

Riku pushed himself off the ground, and started to walk back to his house. But he was so tired, he fell down into a bush, and fell asleep.

Sora clambered into bed, and placed his arms around Kairi's waist. Kairi didn't reject him, but instead pulled Sora closer. Resting like that, they soon fell asleep.

If only Sora knew he wouldn't wake up to Kairi…

**CHAPTER TWO COMPLETE**

**We just want to say a special thank you to ****Love's Lost Refrain**** for submitting such a positive review! It really brightened our day! Thanks so much! Anyway, please review! Thanks! **


	3. Dedicated Forever

**Author's Notes: This chapter is really getting into the swing of things now.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Dedicated Forever**

Kairi awoke that day at about 1:00pm, and stumbled to the en-suite bathroom. She reached the loo, but then started to feel dizzy. She placed a hand to her head, but then lost all conscious, and fainted on the floor.

Sora was aroused by a crash coming from the bathroom. Sora's eyes fluttered open, and then saw that Kairi wasn't there. Sora bolted upright, and gazed around for any signs of Kairi, but there was nothing. Then Sora realised something. "The crash was Kairi… Kairi! I'm coming!" Sora scarpered out the bed, and into the bathroom. He gasped seeing Kairi on the floor. "Kairi!" Sora kneeled next to Kairi, and supported her head in his arms. A single tear ran down Sora's cheek as he pleaded Kairi to open her eyes, "Kairi! Please… Please open your eyes! We've gone through too much for this to happen!" Sora heard a groan.

"Ugh… Sora?"

"It's okay Kairi, I'm here. What happened?" said Sora.

"I… I needed to use the loo… to be sick," answered Kairi weakly.

"What? Why would you be sick?" inquired Sora. He did find it a bit strange that Kairi should need to throw up. They hadn't eaten anything strange… Unless the food they had on their date. "Kairi, is it food poisoning?" asked Sora.

"No. 'Cause I feel fine now," said Kairi, proving what she said by sitting upright. She ran a hand through her hair, and then smiled at Sora. "See? I'm okay." Kairi stood up, and walked into the bedroom, leaving a very confused Sora in the bathroom, still in the same position. "One minute she was half conscious, next she's right as rain!" muttered Sora. "Doesn't make sense that." Sora stood up, and followed Kairi into the bedroom, but didn't see her. Sora groaned. "Not again!" Kairi must have really quietly gone downstairs, figured Sora. He ran downstairs, and straight into the living room – the first place Kairi always went after coming downstairs in the morning.

Sure enough, Kairi was in there, lounging on the settee. She raised her head up hearing Sora, and her face lit up. She rushed off the settee, and threw her arms around Sora. "Oh Sora! I was afraid you wouldn't come!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Erm… Kairi? Are you alright?" asked a concerned Sora. Kairi pulled back from the hug, a huge grin on her face.

"Of course I'm alright! So… Where's the jam?" said Kairi, walking into the kitchen.

"The jam? Why do you want it?" asked Sora, following Kairi.

"Because I'm hungry!" answered Kairi, rooting through the cupboards. "Damn!" she exclaimed when she couldn't find any. She sat down on the small table situated in the middle of the kitchen, crossed her arms, and pouted. "Err… Kairi?" Kairi raised her head up to Sora's voice. Sora walked over to the fridge, opened it, and took out some strawberry. "The jam's in the fridge, like it's always been," said Sora. Kairi smiled, and took the jam from Sora's hand.

"Of course! God, I don't know what's up with me lately, lol," said Kairi.

"Kairi, did you just say… 'lol'?" asked Sora.

"Looks like I did! A total lol moment!" exclaimed Kairi. "Now, where's the cheese?" Kairi opened the fridge, and rooted around for some cheese. "Ah-hah got ya!" Kairi stood up, chopped the cheese up, and placed it on two pieces of white bread. Kairi then opened the jam, and spread the jam around on the cheese. "What else is missing…?" Kairi once more started rooting around in the cupboards once more until she found what she wanted. She took out a jar of chocolate spread, and then started slopping it all over the jam.

Sora resisted the urge to throw up. What the hell was Kairi thinking? Obviously not a lot making a cheese, strawberry jam, and chocolate spread sandwich. Kairi raised the sandwich to her mouth and started munching on it. "Mmm! Sora, this is delicious! Want some?" asked Kairi with a mouth full.

"No thanks, Kairi. Erm, do you want me to take you to the doctors?" said Sora.

"If you want," said Kairi, chucking the sandwich away. She had devoured that sandwich in twenty seconds flat. That worried Sora – a lot.

--

Sora sat in the waiting room, twiddling his thumbs. He was worried in case Kairi had a horrible infection, virus or bacteria. "God, how long does this take?" mumbled Sora. He had been sat waiting for… Sora glanced at the clock… one hour exactly. Sora sighed, and placed his head in hands. The sounds of light footsteps made him glance. Kairi was smiling with joy – so much in fact, she looked almost ten years younger. Sora stood up, and took Kairi's hands in his. "Well?" asked Sora.

Kairi sighed. "Sora, are you dedicated to me forever, no matter what happens?"

"Yeah, of course," replied Sora.

"Well… Are you ready to be a father?" asked Kairi.

Sora scoffed. "No, of course not." Kairi placed a hand on her stomach, and rubbed it gently.

"Well, you've got no choice."

**CHAPTER THREE COMPLETE**

**Dun dun dun!! Of course, we all knew this was coming, didn't we? Halina and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope you look forward to the next one! Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome by all means! No flames though. **

**CHAPTER TWO COMPLETE**

**We just want to say a special thank you to ****Love's Lost Refrain**** for submitting such a positive review! It really brightened our day! Thanks so much! Anyway, please review! Thanks! **


	4. How Did This Happen?

**Author's Notes: This chapter is really getting into the swing of things now.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: How Did This Happen?**

Sora's eyes widened, and he just about managed to stop himself from fainting. "Y… You're… _what_?"

"I'm pregnant… with twins," smiled Kairi. But Sora wasn't smiling.

"Two boys? Two girls? Or one boy and one girl?" hastily asked Sora.

"I don't know yet. I have to have a scan in a couple of weeks," answered Kairi.

"But... But... H-how this happen?" inquired Sora.

"Let me remind you. First, you got me into bed, then you stripped me of--"

"I know that!" interrupted Sora. "But, we didn't use protection?"

"Well, obviously not, or else I wouldn't be pregnant, now would I?" questioned Kairi. Sora turned around, knowing the next words to come out of his mouth was probably going to hurt Kairi's feelings. "But… I don't want to be a father. Not yet…" Sora stood for a few minutes, and then turned back round - and immediately frowned. Kairi's eyes were watery, and her bottom lip was quivering. Sora went to comfort her, but then Kairi's eyes stopped watering, and instead started to glow with anger. Kairi pushed Sora off her, and into a chair. Kairi kneeled and looked him straight in the eyes. "Look mister, you're the one who got me pregnant! So whether you like it or not, I'm gonna be a mother, and you're gonna be a father! And if you won't stick with me in raising these kids, then you can stuff getting married!" Kairi then stood up, and stormed out the building. Selphie, who happened to be there randomly, was pushed aside by Kairi. Kairi ran down the road, but not to her house – to Riku's house.

--

Riku was enjoying watching the telly. Some relaxation. There was suddenly a knock on the door. Riku groaned, stood up and walked over to the door. When he opened it, an upset Kairi rushed past him. Riku noticed Kairi was in a horrible state, considering Riku saw them nearly Do It. "Kairi…? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not! Sora's just rejected our children! I thought out of all peop--" cried Kairi, but getting cut off by Riku.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold up! You're pregnant?"

Kairi nodded, and then started crying. "So I said that if Sora doesn't want to raise the kids with me, he can sod the wedding."

Riku frowned and gently pulled Kairi into a hug. "Kairi… It'll be alright. You'll see," he comforted.

"If he comes round here… Tell him… I never want to see him again!" cried Kairi. She then started crying into Riku's chest.

"It's okay Kairi. You can stay here as long as you want," said Riku.

--

Sora held his head in his hands, and single streaks of tears ran down his cheeks.

"Y'know..." came Selphie's voice, making Sora jump and look up, "Maybe you should go and apologise to her."

"But I can't do that now! She'd never forgive me!" cried Sora.

"Well maybe you can. Maybe it's not too late. Maybe she would forgive you," suggested Selphie.

"Well… Can you come with me?" asked Sora. Selphie nodded, and held out her hand. Sora accepted and let Selphie pull him up. Then they set off to find Kairi. "So, do you have any idea where Kairi might have gone?" asked Sora.

"Well, when Kairi's upset, she normally comes to me. But when she can't, she goes to Riku," answered Selphie.

"So… it's off to Riku's then?" inquired Sora. Selphie giggled.

"I guess so!"

--

Riku stood looking out the window, just in case Sora would be coming. And yep, you guessed it – Sora was coming. "Crap…" muttered Riku, "Kairi, come with me!" But Riku didn't really give Kairi a chance as he just grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs. He opened a door, and let Kairi inside it. "Stay in here," ordered Riku, "I'll sort it." True to his word, Riku stood on the landing, and opened the landing window. "Oi, Sora!" he yelled.

Sora looked up and saw Riku nearly hanging out his landing window. "Riku has Kairi come to yours?" yelled Sora.

"No she hasn't! I don't know where she is!" yelled Riku. Sora sighed deeply.

"Alright, thanks for your help Riku!" yelled Sora. Riku flashed a grin,

"Anytime!" and then closed his window.

"Y'know, I find it a bit suspicious that Riku was in his landing window, don't you?" inquired Selphie.

Riku opened his window again. "But she did say she never ever wanted to see you again!"

"What? That means she must have come to yours then!" yelled Sora.

"Sora, you idiot! Have you ever heard of _mobiles_?" shouted Riku.

Sora tutted, and then walked off with Selphie to continuing searching for Kairi.

Kairi walked out the room, crouched down, and clutched onto one of Riku's legs. "Holy shit, that was close!" whispered, "Also, just yell to him that I only want to talk to Selphie."

Riku sighed and opened his window – again. "Sora!" Sora sighed and ran back to Riku, Selphie lugging behind.

"What?"

"Kairi says she only wants to talk to Selphie!" yelled Riku.

"What?! That's stupid!" shouted Sora. Kairi fumed inside, and then couldn't take any more. She stood up, letting herself in Sora's eye line. But before Sora could say anything, Kairi shouted, "Sora, you idiot!" She then took the engagement ring off, and threw it out the window. Luckily, with his skills from wielding a Keyblade, Sora jumped up, and caught the ring. "If you don't want the kids, you can piss off!" yelled Kairi, who then beckoned Selphie to come into the house.

"Sorry Sora, but Kairi's my best friend. You know what it's like," said Selphie, quickly running into the house, letting herself in. Sora tried to run in, but Kairi quickly ran downstairs, and slammed the door shut. She then slid her back down the door, tears streaming down her face. Sora did the same on the other side of the door.

**CHAPTER FOUR COMPLETE**

**DUN DUN DUN!! Cliffhanger! Well, not really, lol.**

**This chapter was so damn annoying to write, 'cause Microsoft Word kept going into the English U.S language, which meant when I pressed Shift+2, instead of a speech mark, I kept getting one of these: . And it kept saying that the UK spellings were wrong. But don't worry! I kept sorting it, so this story is set in the English U.K language! :D **

**Please review! Constructive criticism welcome!**


End file.
